deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Vs Boom Boom
Wiz: Strong Tough People. Boomstick: Like Heavy Man With No Fear. Wiz: And Boom Boom The Troop With No Fear. Heavy Wiz: The 'Heavy Weapons Guy '''is one of the nine playable classes but a popular, largest and possibly most dangerous mercenary hired by each team in ''Team Fortress series. He is a towering hulk man that hails from Mother Russia. Boomstick: The Heavy is boasting the most default vitality and devastating firepower from his trusty Mini-gun without pushover. Also it can inflict heavy damage at a high rate of fire, allowing him to mow down opposing babies, cowards and teeny-men in seconds. His movement speed is the main weakness. Revving up or firing his Mini-gun brings his already unimpressive speed down to a snail's pace, making him a very easy target for Snipers and Spies. Wiz: Aside from decimating entire teams, the Heavy is able to provide further support for his comrades with an oft-required vitality boost via his Sandvich, which, when consumed, is capable of healing him to full health. It can also be dropped to provide an instant 50% boost to his teammates. However, if he isn't careful, an enemy may pick up the dropped Sandvich for a vitality boost of their own. Boomstick: His Taunt Can Kill You Instantly If You In Front Of Him. Wiz: Can Heavy Defeat Boom Boom? Heavy: What Sick Man Sends Babies To Fight Me? Boom Boom Wiz: Boom Boom makes his first appearance in Super Mario Bros. 3 for the NES, where he helps Bowser and the Koopalings invade the Mushroom World's seven kingdoms. He appears in the fortresses of each kingdom, fighting Mario and Luigi to prevent them from going any closer to the Koopalings. However, the Mario Bros. prevail, and his fortresses get destroyed thanks to the Magic Balls he dropped. After he fails to protect the Koopalings, Boom Boom also appears in many levels in Dark Land; specifically in all the battleships, airships, and tanks - except for the first tank set, which is instead manned by a Boomerang Bro. Boomstick: Boom Boom has unique abilities different from other Koopas. In Super Mario Bros. 3, he is capable of jumping higher, running fast and transforming his arms into wings to fly. He could also expose his spikes on his shell. Boom Boom would flail his arms in an attempt to hurt Mario. Wiz: In Super Mario 3D Land, Boom Boom displays a mostly new set of abilities. He can now spin with his arms extended, which can create a trail of flames, but the attack will leave him dizzy after a while. He also spins in his shell to attack Mario, similar to the Koopalings. Boom Boom can shake his airship just by stomping the floor or hitting the wall with his spinning shell. In Super Mario 3D World, he has the ability to turn invisible and create up to two large duplicates of his red shell that spins across the arena while he attacks with his usual spin attack. He can also teleport across the arena, performing a hand sign similar to Pom Pom before doing so after recovering from being dizzy. Boomstick: Man This Guy Is Easy To Beat. Boom Boom Is Seen Spinning Around. Pre-Battle Wiz: All Right The Combatants Are Set Let's Settle This Debate Once And For All. Boomstick: But Now It's Time For A Death Battle!!! Death Battle On The Land Heavy Was Seen Laughing For His Victory Until Then Boom Boom Was There Ready To Fight Heavy. Heavy: This Will Be Easy. FIGHT!!! Heavy Was Shooting Boom Boom With His Mini Gun But Then Boom Boom Was Flying With His Wings Until Heavy Shot His Wings And Boom Boom Fell Down. Heavy Ran Out Of Ammo And Boom Boom Got Into His Shell And Hit Heavy A Lot Of Times Until He Got Out Of The Shell. Heavy Punched Boom Boom In The Face. Boom Boom Spin Around Hitting Heavy Multiple Times Until Boom Boom Was Dizzy. Heavy: Now's My Chance. Heavy Began Wiggling His Fingers And Then- Heavy: POW! HAHAHAHA!!! The POW Attack Instantly Kill Boom Boom. Heavy: Never Mess With Heavy. K.O. Results Boomstick: Now That Was Brutal! Wiz: Heavy May Be Slow But He's Powerful. Boomstick: Boom Boom Can Fly But His Wings Can Still Be Taken Down. Wiz: Then The Spin Attack When Boom Boom Was Dizzy Heavy Could Taken Him Down Quickly. Boomstick: Looks Boom Boom Was Boomed. Wiz: The Winner Was Heavy. Category:Mario vs Team Fortress 2 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Valve VS Nintendo themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016